You Can't Choose Who You Love
by spencer2345
Summary: He always knew there was a fine line between love and hate, but he never believed he would be the one on that line.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own it

* * *

Another hand came out, punching his face. He couldn't fight back, nor did he want to. _Just let me die_ he silently prayed. Just as another blow was about to hit his face, a single gunshot rang out. Joe opened his eyes, confused that he was still alive. Looking before him, he saw his attacker dead, sprawled on the concrete floor.

"Leave. I'll deal with you later" a cold voice commanded. The remanding two men looked like little children, caught playing with one of their mother's things. Scrambling as quickly as possible without disrespecting her, they picked up the dead body, leaving the room. A thud was heard as she slammed the door shut.

"What do you want from me?" Joe croaked out, saying his goodbyes in his head.

_Cammie, Zach, Abby…Rachel._

The last thought caused him to close his eyes, the first tears since being in the dark being shed.

Soft footsteps started to approach him, and he noticed how they didn't match the tone of her voice. A gasp was heard, Joe opening his eyes to look at the woman who had stopped his assailant.

"What did they do to you?" she whispered, voice cracking at the sight of his beaten body. Her face was still hidden from him, Joe replying "Who are you?"

Her voice held a familiar resemblance to someone he hated with every part of his being. But the tone was off. Never would that person speak in a tone like the woman was. Stepping into the light, Joe's eyes would've widened if they weren't bruised.

"Catherine" he chocked out, disbelief written across his face.

She closed the remaining distance between them, kneeling before him. Setting the box down, she opened it, Joe preparing for the worst. Instead, Catherine took out a water bottle, holding it to his lips. _It could be poisoned_ he thought, unmoving. Seeing as he didn't accept her offering, she drank from the bottle, leaving it half empty before offering it to him again. His resolve gave in as he accepted it, finishing the bottle.

"Do you want me to fix you up before you eat?" she gently asked, Joe thinking he must have lost his mind.

_This can't be happening. Why would Catherine help me?_

Not answering, she took the initiative, wiping his wounds with a cotton ball.

"This might hurt" she told him. Joe stared at her the entire time, trying to get her to look at him. Her eyes never met his, hands tender as they healed him. _Those are the same hands that killed your friend_ he reminded himself. Before he knew it all his injuries were gone, save for a headache. Reaching over him, Catherine undid his ties, Joe able to smell her perfume as her neck was only centimeters away from him. Closing the box, she stood up, brushing her pants.

"Can you walk?"

Getting up, Joe tried to take stay standing, but his legs were still weak, causing him to fall. Catherine managed to catch him, wrapping her arms around him as she helped him.

"Why are you doing this?" Joe winced, finally leaning on her when the pain became to much. She didn't answer, opening the door as they walked out. The men stared at them, fear written in their eyes. But Joe could also see the confusion. Guess he wasn't the only one Catherine Goode was surprising. Her voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"If anyone touches him," she started, looking at each and everyone of them.

"I will personally be the one to put a bullet in your head"

* * *

A/N: Reviews make my day :) Chapter 1 is currently in progress so it should be up soon.

~Spencer


	2. Our Moment of Happiness

Two months before:

* * *

"Joe get up. We're gonna be late" Rachel Morgan told her fiancé, putting the finishing touches on her make up.

Joe groaned, remembering they had an appointment to decide their cake. Their wedding was approaching and it was the most talked thing in the Gallagher Academy.

"Rach, I give you my blessing. Pick any cake you want love, I'm sure it'll taste good" he offered, looking at her. Rachel smiled at him, kissing him before saying "I know Joe, but I want you to be with me. Plus the baker keeps looking at me like I'm his last meal" she answered, Joe chuckling.

"Fine" he complied, kissing her before getting into the shower. "I'm doing this for you" he added.

* * *

"Next time, I'll shove that roller up his ass" Joe said angrily, Rachel in hysterics as they drove back to Gallagher.

"Joe! I told you so!" she said between breathes.

"Yeah but I didn't think you meant it!" he shot back, a smile finding its way to his face nonetheless. "Did you see the way he was pointing that thing at you?!"

"God that made my day" Rachel sighed, finally calming down. She looked at Joe, noticing how he gripped the steering wheel.

"Babe, you're not… jealous right?" Rachel asked, Joe immediately looking at her.

"Of what?! That idiot? Hell no" he answered, Rachel massaging his arms.

"Good, because I'm yours" she told him, bringing one of his hands to her lips.

She would never know the effects those words had on him.

* * *

"Hey mom, Joe" Cammie greeted, hugging them both as she entered Rachel's office.

"How did it go?" she asked, plopping down on the couch next to Joe. Rachel tried to suppress the laughs threatening to come out, failing terribly at doing a fake cough.

"Uh oh. You didn't kill him did you Joe?" Cammie teased, Joe raising an eyebrow at her.

"Almost did, the way he was looking at your mother" Joe trailed off, shaking his head of the images. Cammie chuckled, leaning against him.

"Wish I was there to see it" she muttered, letting her eyes slip close.

"Aren't you suppose to be with Buckingham?" Rachel asked, looking at the clock. Cammie had already missed 10 minutes and she knows as well as everyone that **no one** was late for a class.

"Yeah, but she's talking about Russia again. And I know Russia like the back of my hand" she answered, hoping her mother would let her stay.

"Try again sweetie" Rachel chuckled, Cammie standing up to face her mother. Clearing her throat she began "Headmistress, I am not feeling so well today. May I **_please _**stay here to recuperate?"

Joe laughed, Rachel smiling at her daughter.

"Why of course, Ms. Morgan" Rachel addressed daughter, Cammie lying back down on the couch, feet on Joe's lap.

"Why didn't you sleep last night?" Joe asked, rubbing her foot.

"Mmmm cause Macey had a 'boy emergency'" Cammie murmured, Joe's actions making her drowsy. "She kept us all up, typing on her laptop, flipping through books, trying to decode a message one of her guys friends sent her".

Rachel stood from her chair, lifting Cammie's head before placing it on her lap as she joined the two of them on the couch.

"Sleep sweetheart. We'll be here when you wake up" Rachel reassured, Cammie doing exactly that.

"Did you ever have 'boy emergencies'?" Joe asked Rachel after a few minutes, leaning on his elbow.

"Every girl has them" she answered, remembering the times when she herself was a Gallagher girl.

"Nothing's change, Joe. All the girls are still after you" she chuckled, playing with her daughter's hair.

"The only one I ever wanted was you" he gently replied, seeing Rachel holding her daughter.

Rachel smiled at him, flattered by his comment.

"I'm glad you and Cammie have gotten closer" she stated, changing the subject.

"It almost feels like she's my daughter" he began, "But I hope she knows I'm not trying to replace Matt".

Rachel shook her head. "Joe she knows that. But she also knows that you are the father figure she needs and she loves you"

"Does she really?" he mockingly questioned. "You Morgan girls really know how to get me".

"You can't handle us both, Joe" Rachel joked, though he was pretty sure she meant it.

"No, and I would never want to".

* * *

One month later:

* * *

A sharp shrill awoke Rachel Morgan from her slumber.

"Ignore it" Joe sleepily murmured, tightening his grip on her. She wanted to, but it kept on ringing.

"It might be important" she reluctantly pointed out, getting up.

"Headmistress Morgan" she said.

"Rach?" a hesitant voice asked.

"Who are you?" Rachel quickly demanded, Joe sitting up as he turned on the lights.

"Rach, its me, Matt" he said, Rachel gasping. She put the phone on speaker, mouthing the words 'It's Matt' to Joe.

"Matt... where are you?" Joe asked, seeing Rachel speechless.

"I'm outside Gallagher" he answered, and Joe Solomon knew his world would never be the same.

* * *

A/N: I'm on a roll with this story lol :P This chapter was partly inspired by EternalSerenityGallaghergirl . What will happen to Rachel and Joe's relationship now that Matt is back? Stay tuned :)

~Spencer


End file.
